Secreto
by Kinha Oliver
Summary: Sasuke e Hinata tem uma torrida noite de amor...mas ela esta casada! e pior ainda...com seu melhor amigo! O que será que pode acontecer?


**Secreto.**

**(**_Por Jessica Oliveira_**)**

_-_

_-_

**D**uas semanas atrás Hinata Hyuuga estava preocupada em preparar a surpresa perfeita para seu marido: Naruto Uzumaki, o sexto Hokage da vila oculta da folha. E para uma surpresa precisava de tudo preparado nos mínimos detalhes. E hoje deixaria de ser tímida, e a escuridão da noite a ajudaria nessa tarefa, preparara para Naruto uma noite inesquecível.

Ela escutou a porta se abrir e não o esperou dizer nada pousou a mão em seu pescoço e o beijou o beijou cotinha paixão, ele respondia avidamente a cada investida, e o beijou foi ficando cada vez mais quente assim como Hinata queria e ainda beijando-o foi tirando lentamente a sua roupa e jogando-as em qualquer canto da sala, beijos e mordidas eram distribuídas por todo o pescoço de Hinata que arfava e com agilidade tirou o resto das roupas faltavam, então ele a deitou no chão frio e deitou-se por cima dela, era uma sensação incrível era uma sensação torturante e ao mesmo tempo prazerosa... Ela nunca havia sentido nada parecido antes, Naruto nunca agira assim antes.

As mãos dele passeavam por todo o corpo de Hinata fazendo uma linha até seu estômago plano, ele lentamente beijou-a desde a boca carnuda até os seios fartos fazendo uma trilha de fogo que devastava tudo por onde passava. Hinata segurava em seus cabelos e murmurava palavras desconexas, que o estavam deixando excitado. Hinata nunca havia sido assim com Naruto era sempre tímida até mesmo quando estavam a sois.

Ele passou as mãos pelas pernas bem torneadas fazendo um caminho até a sua intimidade, e um murmúrio escapou dos lábios da Hyuuga deixando-o ainda mais excitado. Os seios dela estavam comprimidos pelo peito firme e vigoroso dele, moviam-se em um ritmo lento até que ela não suportou mais e murmurou:

― _Por favor..._

Ele sabia o que fazer estava ansioso por esse momento onde finalmente concretizaria o ato que os uniriam. Ele a penetrou não tão gentilmente como das outras vezes, era selvagem, porém não lhe causava dor ou desconforto, mais pelo contrário lhe dava prazer. Os movimentos se tornaram urgentes, sincronizados. Era perfeito.

Embora não houvesse trocando uma palavra de carinho, ou mesmo um 'eu te amo' Hinata sentiu que aquilo era especial, as batidas do seu coração estavam tão aceleradas que ela tinha até mesmo medo de se perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Enquanto ele deslizava se para dentro dela, as investidas ficam cada vez mais rápidas, ela arranhava suas costas com para lhe pedir mais, as mãos dele acariciam todo o seu corpo mais nenhuma palavra saia da boca dele. Ao chegarem no clímax, ela sentiu o liquido quente jorrar dentro dela, e no mesmo instante ela murmurou 'te amo'. Tudo havia chegando ao fim.

Minutos depois ele se afastou dela, o calor dele já não mais estava ali. Ela também se levantou de um salto, não estava entendo absolutamente nada. O que ele estaria fazendo? E porque a deixará tão rápido? E antes de pensar em qualquer outra coisa uma voz a tirou de seus pensamentos.

― _Me desculpe._

E na mesma hora ela soube aquela não era a voz de seu alegre e efusivo marido. Era uma voz fria e ao mesmo tempo suave.

― _S-... Sasuke? _― ela murmurou mesmo não acreditando que aquilo poderia ser verdade.

― _Hinata... Eu vim aqui por que Naruto pediu para lhe dizer que não poderia vir para casa hoje, teve negócios urgentes para tratar. _― ele pigarreou, enquanto terminava de se vestir. ― _ele mandou dizer que te ama._

Com um movimento rápido a porta foi aberta, deixando a luz de uma tímida lua banhar o rosto de Sasuke, que permanência sem expressão ao olhar Hinata ainda desorientada e nua. Mas antes que ele pudesse sumir noite adentrou ela perguntou ainda numa voz tímida e casta.

― _Porque não disse que era você?_

Ele seria um mentiroso se dissesse que não deu tempo, ele _teve_ tempo. Ele olhou para Hinata e sorriu. Um sorriso de escárnio bem no canto dos lábios quase imperceptível.

― _Porque eu te desejei..._

Virando para frente ele sumiu em uma nuvem branca de fumaça. Aquelas palavras não haviam sido românticas nem mesmo perto de um 'eu te amo' mais para o coração de Hinata aquilo bastava, pois ela sabia que aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras.

*******

**Se você chegou até aqui significa que você leu certo? Então COMENTE!!! É só aperta Review Story/Chapter e mandar um comentário, não me importo se for um **_'ta uma merda' ,_'_deleta_ _isso'_** ou **_'como você teve coragem de colocar isso num site_**?' Eu gosto de comentário. Obrigada pela compreensão (Ou não).**

**N/A: **Alguém chegou até o final? Bem isso _era_ pra ser um hentai... se um dia Tia Pink Ringo ver isso ela vai querer minha cabeça, desculpa tia. _Isso _é um presente de natal para todas as escritoras e leitoras de SasuHina. Foi terrivelmente difícil chegar a um final (tudo bem foi uma bosta eu sei...). Mas foi minha primeira tentativa de fazer hentai... Então espero que sejam compreensivas Oo'.

**Considerações finais: **Hinata esta casada com Naruto e era pra ser uma surpresa pelo aniversário dele. Sasuke esta sim na vila não me perguntem como ou porque ele voltou.


End file.
